Tender Hearted
by APlayOnWords214
Summary: Some things take time - Including matters of the heart! Note: Sonny/Paul Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny walked into the town square just as the charity photo shoot was finishing up. Gazing over at a nearby bench he took in the scene in front of him. Paul was sitting with three young kids on his lap attempting to take a picture as their laughter rang out around them. It was heartwarming to see even if he was a bit saddened by it. Paul had always been good with children and at one point in his life he could honestly envision himself having a few with him. He smiled before reminding himself that dream was a long gone fantasy.

Casting his eyes away he changed direction and walked around the edge as too not attract too much attention.

He didn't realize that he was being followed into the secluded clearing nearby until he froze. He could hear footsteps and suddenly his memory of being in this exact location the night of the stabbing came back full force and he began to run. Why he had no idea but he couldn't shake the fear that erupted inside him. Not even the logic that he was a grown man running from an imaginary monster could squelch his movements.

He stopped briefly at a lamp post to catch his breath when he heard his name being called. Recognizing the voice he turned and came face to face with a very concerned set of brown eyes. A mixture of relief and apprehension washed over him and he wasn't sure if he should continue running for the sake of his marriage or fling himself at Paul for the safety and warmth of those arms.

Since the day he'd left Salem he couldn't stop thinking about him. The things they'd done, places they'd seen, words they'd exchanged all played repeatedly over in his mind as they were doing now.

He didn't realize Paul was trying to get his attention until he felt himself being gently shaken.

"Sonny, answer me." Sonny blankly stared at the other man not quite sure what he was supposed to say. "Are you alright?"

Was he alright? He wasn't sure of that either. He felt so lost, so confused, so…broken.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You're shaking." Before Sonny could protest he felt those two arms tightly wrap around him as he slowly let himself sink into them. "It's okay I'm here. No one's going to hurt you."And for a moment Sonny wanted so badly to believe him.

"He came out of nowhere," Sonny mumbled, his face buried in Paul's shoulder. "I guess I haven't let it all sink in yet. What could have happened, what did happen and the fact that I almost died. When I heard footsteps suddenly all those feelings just came bubbling to the surface and I panicked."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it isn't your fault; I was so busy thinking about…well, other things. I guess I haven't dealt with this." Sonny reluctantly pulled away and placed a small distance between them. "You must think I'm an idiot."

"No I think you're human." Paul stepped forward and bridged the gap a bit. "I wish I had been there. I would have been able to protect you."

"It's not your job to protect me." Sonny looked away for a brief second and when he looked back his sorrow was evident. "Besides, you were very busy."

"Sonny, I told you."

"I know." Sonny turned away and looked out into the open clearing. "I know what you told me. What he told me. I'm trying really hard to understand it all, but I keep hitting brick walls."

"Sonny I…"

"If you apologize to me one more time, I swear…" Sonny sighed choosing not to finish that statement. "He's my husband."

And with that Sonny walked away leaving Paul standing there to watch him go.

* * *

Sonny sat alone near the pond where he and Will had picnicked so many times before, just gazing out at the calmness of the current. Their days seemed so much simpler than. He and Will were always in sync, always on the same page. What happened?

How could something so right, go so wrong?

These past few weeks he'd done nothing but think. Think about Will, think about Paul, and think about his marriage, his daughter, the life they'd built. On and on the questions kept coming, those damning thoughts that pushed him into self loathing and self blame. Thoughts that would eventually turn to a deep sadness that he couldn't fake smile his way through.

He hated Will for that.

Looking back this all began with the job offer from true vista. He wanted so badly to help Will gain some confidence, see him smile. He thought maybe by asking his uncle if he would pass around some of his work to the publishers he could accomplish that. One would bite, see what a talent he was and offer him a chance. Sonny never dreamed that things would turn out the way they did. Will blamed him for not being supportive and not having any faith in his abilities. Damn it, it was his faith that set the wheels in motion.

As the weeks went by and he began to work on his first article, things just started spiraling out of control. Suddenly they were fighting more and their communication began to crumble. He felt isolated and brushed aside. Then came LA, and the screen play.

Suddenly realization hit him full force - he resented his husband. Will had chosen his career over his love for him and again he was left out in the cold. For the second time in his life the man he was in love with had brushed him aside. Will had walked away, no sprinted, no ran, damn it. He left him. One of the most important people in his life and he left him behind like he meant absolutely nothing to the blond. Like they hadn't shared a daughter, exchanged vows and built a life together, like he was – nothing.

Sonny felt so small, so insignificant, like shattered glass – broken.

Sonny rubbed his temples.

The same thoughts again and again, how did he make them stop?

And they all warred within him picking up speed with each new attack, assaulting him with images of happier times, images of laughter and love and comfort and home and most of all - family. Than those images were gone as Will's betrayal took shape and suddenly his chest began to ache in a way he'd never experienced before. The pain more unbearable than a knife wound in his back, why hadn't he died on that table it would have been more merciful.

He wasn't sure when the tears started but once they began he couldn't stop them. And he was sobbing like a child as they gripped him while he sat on the grass withering and shaking from an uncontrollable force.

It wasn't fair. What did he do to deserve this?

He must have done something.

"Sonny," a whisper soft word, than another set of arms wrapped around him for the second time today. "It's okay. I've got you."

"I don't want to hurt anymore."

Those strong arms held him a bit tighter and Sonny didn't mind. He needed this. He felt safe cocooned within them and an overwhelming sense of home washed over him and he found his tears subsiding a bit. And for a brief moment he was a child again being held by his father and knowing everything would be alright.

After awhile Sonny released his hold a bit and looked up into Justin's compassionate eyes and for the first time in a long time he actually smiled.

"Hey dad."

"Hey son," Justin whispered. "Feeling better?"

All Sonny could do was nod.

* * *

Paul looked on from a nearby hill. Just out of sight but close enough to feel every emotion radiating from his lost love.

Every tear he shed, Paul shed one in return.

Every anguished cry hit him full force.

Every pained expression he wished he could wipe away.

His heart shattered to pieces as he watched Sonny fall apart. They were one and the same and there would never be anyone else for him. Two halves of one whole, two sides of the same coin and God how he wanted to hold him. His body ached with a need to take the other man into his arms and never let him go.

Yet he knew now was not the time.

He had betrayed Sonny. He may not have known it at the time, but he was still a participant. And all the _what if's_ in the world could never change that. So for now he would stand on the sidelines and be an observer.

For now he would give Sonny the time and space to heal.

For now….

For now….

* * *

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

The banging on the door persisted as Justin rushed to confront the insistent visitor. Gazing at the grandfather clock that stood in the foyer he couldn't help but grumble a bit. Seven o'clock in the morning is not a good time to be up on a Sunday, especially after the hellish week he'd had. Will was inside the door before Justin had the opportunity to completely open it, or possibly close it depending on what his son-in-law had to say.

"Will what are you doing?"

"I'm here for my husband and I'm not leaving without him." With a deep sigh Will looked around and then lowered his voice. "Please, I just need to see him. I need to know if he's alright."

The older man nodded waving him into the sitting room. Quietly closing the doors behind him he asked Will to take a seat. "Son, I don't know if that's such a good idea right now. I know this is hard for you, but Sonny's been deeply hurt and needs time to get past this." He advised hoping he could get through to the stubborn young man.

"I understand that, I do. Hell I'm the cause. But I love him so much. He's everything to me and I just can't sit around doing nothing knowing that he's in this much pain. It's been weeks, I need a chance to make things right. Please, I'm asking you for that chance." The desperation in Will's voice wasn't lost on the older man. But he had Sonny to think about. And his son and granddaughter were the only foremost thoughts in his mind.

"Look, I'm sure in time Sonny will be able to talk to you, but right now the wound is too fresh."

Will jumped up and began to pace in a panic unable to accept was he was hearing. "I need to see him. I'm going to see him. If you won't help me than I'll just have to do this alone." Before he managed to get to the door Justin took a hold of his arm gently tugging him backwards. "I was serious when I said I wasn't leaving here without him. And if I have to search every single room in this God forsaken place to find him I will."

"And what do you hope to accomplish?"

"What do you mean?"

"Say you succeed what then?" Ever the voice of reason Justin tried to placate the situation. "Son, he isn't a child. He's a grown man. You can't expect to win him over by dragging him home kicking and screaming."

Will suddenly felt deflated and slumped down on the sofa with tears in his eyes. "But I don't know what else to do." The phrase left him on a deep sigh and he looked to the other man for some kind of answer. "I can't lose him, I just can't."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have cheated on my son." Adrienne stated receiving a warning glance from her husband as she made her way into the room. "This is your fault. He would be home with you now if you hadn't done what you did. Anything that happens from this point forward is on you."

"Adrienne!"

"No she's right. I'm such an idiot."

"You won't get any arguments from me." Again Justin sent her a warning glance.

"Maybe I should go."

"Maybe you should." Adrienne huffed a bit under her breath.

Justin followed Will to the door and tenderly placed a hand on his shoulder. When Will turned their eyes met for a brief moment and the raw emotion he saw there pulled at his heart strings.

"Be patient. Let him come to you."

With those few final words of fatherly advice, he watched him leave.

* * *

As soon as his father walked back into the sitting room Sonny retreated to the safety of his own bedroom. He heard every word Will had said and instead of feeling sympathy, they just served to fuel his anger.

Now, now he wants him back. Now he thinks about his pain. What the hell was he thinking before he slept with Paul. He didn't give a damn about him then, why all of a sudden did he care so much now. Sonny's blood boiled at the thought of Will giving himself to someone else so freely. They exchanged vows damn it. Didn't that count for something?

Sonny took in a breath forcing himself to calm down and hoping it would make him feel better. It didn't. He needed some fresh air. Grabbing his swim trunks he headed into the bathroom to change.

Ten minutes later he was doing laps in the pool forcing his mind to think about anything other than the fact that his life was in shambles. The only safe thought that came to mind was his club. He'd been neglecting it for awhile now and that wasn't like him. Chad understood and didn't mind picking up the slack, but it still didn't sit well with him.

He was hiding and he knew it.

Trying to avoid the gossip, and the stares, and the everyday inquisition. '_Are you alright…Is there anything we can do for you…So sorry to hear about your problems'. _He didn't need it. The sympathy, the pity, whatever the hell else the good intentioned people of Salem would choose to throw at him.

He wanted to run.

God what was wrong with him. He was becoming the one thing he hated most…a coward. And the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. He was never one to run away from anything. He prided himself on facing things head on and dealing with the consequences. He was changing and he didn't like what he was becoming.

It was time to deal with his marriage, see his daughter, face his husband and rejoin mankind.

It was time to stop hiding!

* * *

The coffee house was busy for a Sunday, but Chad didn't mind. He enjoyed rolling up his sleeves and mixing it up with the locals. It was a rarity for him as a CEO, and definitely as a Deimera. Not a lot of people in this town thought to highly of his family, not that he could blame them, but at times it did make him feel a bit isolated.

"Yo man, orders up." Chad smiled taking a try filled with drinks from the barista.

"Thanks T, you're the best."

"Remember that next time I ask for a raise." Chad chuckled as he made his way over to a nearby table.

"You just got a raise, now you're asking for another." T and Chad both glanced toward the door and two identical grins split across their faces.

"Sonny man, where the hell have you been?" T sauntered over and pulled the Greek into a big bear hug. "I was starting to worry that I'd have to pick up the entire slack here."

The owner shook his head and smiled. "I have no doubt you would have managed."

"You know it!"

Chad laughed and also pulled Sonny into a hug before dragging him behind the bar. "You've been missed man, and the natives are thirsty." Sonny laughed and tied the apron he was handed around his waist.

Then something interesting happened.

For a few short hours his life seemed and felt normal again.

Then…it didn't.

* * *

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

It's funny how life can be so changing one moment to the next.

You are breezing along on a clear day then suddenly a torrential rain starts to pour and you find no shelter to stand below. Nowhere to hide, you're trapped on a speeding train with no hope of jumping off. So you have no choice but to hang on for dear life and pray you make it through.

That's how Sonny currently felt.

All movement in the room seized to a standstill. All eyes and ears were on the two players. The crowds were anxious for the show, anxious for the entertainment.

When had his life become such a fascinating public spectacle?

Will tentatively walked toward him and he could almost feel the room shift a bit in its eagerness to eavesdrop. "Hi Sonny." Why couldn't he speak? Suddenly his thought process left him along with his ability to reply. "Can we talk?"

He nodded and waited.

"I miss you."

That was it, nothing more. He missed me. Come on Horton you can do better than that.

"Ari misses you." Low blow Will. "She cries a lot. She looks around the room hoping to find you and your not there. She doesn't understand."

I don't understand.

"Sonny, please say something?" The silence could be cut with a knife.

He didn't say anything. He was tired of talking, but he wanted answers, and he realized he wanted them now.

Finally finding his voice he whirled on his unfaithful husband. All his pint up anger came barreling to the surface. "Why Will!" The blond man took a step back almost in fear of what might happen next. "Answer me."

"Sonny, it didn't mean anything."

"So you say," his voice raised an octave. "But it meant something to me."

"I don't know what happened. I can't really explain it."

"Try!"

"We were having problems and I…"

"And you what?"

"I wanted to escape for awhile." Will's eyes teared up as he made the omission.

"I thought that's what you had done when you went to LA."

"Sonny LA was a mistake."

"No kidding."

"I know you hate me right now." Will placed a hand on his husband's shoulder hoping to make amends. "You have every right. But I love you and I want to make this marriage work."

"Do you."

"That's not fair."

"Fair, you want to talk about fair." Sonny sneered ignoring the fact that they were currently in the middle of a crowded room. "Okay, let's talk about fair."

"Sonny…"

"I stood by you through all your crap. The lies, the blackmail, the cover up's. I supported you through the coming out process, through college. I put a roof over your head because I loved you. I wanted to build a home for you, for Ari. We exchanged wedding vows Will. Do you remember that? And you threw that away, you threw me away. The second you got on that plane to LA, the second you got in bed with Paul, you destroyed everything we worked so hard to build. So yes Will, let's talk about fair." Will's tears were now freely flowing down his cheeks and Sonny didn't make a move to stop them. "What's wrong? Nothing to say. Used up all your precious words on those damn articles."

"What do you want me to say, I'm an idiot."

"You said it, I didn't."

"Now you sound like your mom."

"She has a point." Sonny shook his head. He could hear the bitterness in his voice. "I'm sorry, I just…I can't talk to you right now. Hell, I can't even look at you right now."

"Will, maybe you should leave." Will was so fixated on Sonny that he didn't even look up. Chad tried again. "Give it some time man."

"I'm sorry."

Sonny couldn't bear to hear anymore apologies, so he left his apron and a tray of empty glasses on the bar and simply walked out of the coffee house. Will didn't follow. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad about that. But the one thing he did know, was with Will gone, he could breathe a bit easier again.

* * *

"Paul." Paul looked up at the mention of his name and Justin's approach. "How are you?"

"Hello Mr. Kiriakis…"

"Please, call me Justin."

"Alright – Justin."

Not quite knowing what to say next they both stood for a few minutes in awkward silence.

Finally Justin spoke up. "How was the children's fundraiser?" Paul smiled thinking about all the kids and all the benefits they'd receive from today's event.

"It was amazing. We raised a lot of money for a lot of people who really need it. As a bonus we had fun doing it. Everyone was really happy. So I think it's safe to say it was a great success."

"That's wonderful. I'm sorry I missed it. I would be happy to add a bit more to the till for such a worthy cause."

"I have no objection. But I think John would be the man to talk to."

"Of course," Justin replied. "By the way I keep meaning to thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my son's life."

"I didn't know he…" he paused for a second in thought. He knew he shouldn't, yet he was dying to know and he was pretty sure the other man knew he was dying to ask. "How is Sonny?" he hesitated for a bit before continuing. "I've been worried. Did you manage to find him the day we ran into one another?" he asked knowing full well that he had.

"Paul you don't have to lie to me. I saw you standing on that hill nearby. I could tell even from a distance that his emotional state affected you."

For a moment he wasn't quite sure how to proceed. "He's very important to me."

"I know."

"I know I'm supposed to be the bad guy here. But you have to know that I would never intentionally hurt your son. I care for him very deeply."

"I know that too."

"I'm in love with him."

"Let's take a walk." Paul followed Justin out of the town square and into the park. "You're a good guy."

"If I'm such a good guy than how did I get here? The one man I love, the one man I've ever loved, and I destroyed his life. How does Sonny get past that. How do I get past that."

"You weren't at fault, Paul."

"God, he must hate me."

"He doesn't hate you. Sadly I think that's partly the problem."

* * *

"Will, come on man, you can't expect him to just forgive and forget. It doesn't work like that."

Will and T left the coffeehouse a few minutes after Sonny and were now walking through the town square. The atmosphere around them filled with happy chatter, everyone oblivious to the emotional turmoil going on within him. Will's world was crashing down around him and no one noticed. Well, no one except his best friend.

"Give Sonny sometime." Will's attention was redirected to the smaller man standing beside him. "This all came out of left field and it takes time to get past what's happened."

"You mean what I did."

"Dude, it takes two."

"I took my ring off."

"What?"

"I took off my ring. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway. Paul had no idea I was married or who I was married too."

T's expression said it all. Bordering on confusion, surprise and anger, he asked the obvious question. "Why?"

"I'm not completely sure." Will's voice cracked as his mind reasoned away all the unfavorable possibilities logic had thrown his way. He could lay the blame on his editors, on Zoey. But ultimately it was his call. "I can't explain it."

"Did you want Narita to think you were single?"

"At first it didn't matter. Than it…"

"It what?"

"At first it was difficult to take it off. Over time it became easier and easier until one day I'd forgotten to put it back on altogether. I hadn't noticed until Sonny asked me about it when I got home."

"What did you tell him?"

"That it was loose around my finger so I dropped it off at the jewelers to be resized. He didn't know it was still in my briefcase."

"So he bought that?"

"Why wouldn't he." Will was quiet for a moment trapped within his own thoughts.

"Okay, you'll get past this. You can work this out."

"T?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I'm not sure I want to." Deer in the headlights was the only way to describe his friend's expression. "Hear me out. For the first time in a long time, I felt…free, alive."

"What about Sonny."

"That's just it. I think of Sonny and I think of home. I love him so much and he's such a big part of me. He is my world. Without him I'm nothing. I can't lose him. But then I think about other things."

"Like what?"

"I am too young. Sonny has lived and experienced things I can only dream of. Hell he's climbed mountains, been to every continent imaginable and what have I done?"

"First of all you're afraid of heights. So mountains are pretty much a non-issue. Secondly, have you ever thought of asking Sonny to take you too those places. Experience them together."

"It's not the same," Will sighed. "I want a chance to really live."

"Yeah maybe your right, because traveling the world solo is so much better than traveling it with someone you love. Someone you can feel alive with."

"I don't deserve him. He doesn't deserve this. The way I've treated him, the things I've done and said. It's not okay. I'm not okay. I'm terrified of losing him, yet I may have to let him go."

* * *

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

The apartment was shroud in darkness except for a little half moon nightlight that allowed just enough illumination into the nursery separating him from a sleeping Arianna. The bedroom next to hers empty, the bed barely touched. In the room that served as common place Will lay fitfully sleeping on a couch that under normal circumstances was quite comfortable. But these weren't normal circumstances. Kicking off his twisted covers he tried his best to find a half way decent sleeping position.

"_You will, break my son's heart."_

The conversation he had with Adrienne as he waited in the hospital for Sonny to return with his things invaded his dreams.

"_No..."_

His mother-in-law was so sure of herself. Determined to be right, and somehow knowing that she was delving into some deep hidden part of his psyche. Some fear that forever haunted him.

"_Let him go."_

"_I won't do that."_

"_Break up with him."_

Suddenly Adrienne wasn't the only one he was talking too.

Paul stood beside her.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Paul didn't reply, simply stood waiting for something to happen or someone to appear. Will looked around and he too waited – nothing.

When the two disappeared a moment later, Will was standing in a different room. The Kiriakis Mansion. Everyone had gathered there dressed in their finest and waiting for a celebration to begin, a ceremony of some sort.

Of course, his wedding day.

Will smiled for the first time as the room filled with the familiar melody of the wedding march. He couldn't quite see everyone as he stood back behind the guests gathered around. But he knew every moment by heart.

Making his way up to the front and off to the side he watched as Sonny and his mother made their way down the aisle. He was so beautiful, so happy and so his. Will's chest puffed out with pride and he matched that smile tooth for tooth. So fixated on his groom he at first didn't realize that just down the aisle he was looking at himself standing off to the side. Confused and out of sorts he blinked a few times to clear his vision. Sadly it didn't change and as he slowly turned toward the make shift altar he was taken aback by the sight that greeted him.

His dreams came crashing down around him as he realized he wasn't the other groom. He stared in bewilderment as Sonny professed his unending love and devotion to none other than Paul Narita.

Before he knew what he was doing, he propelled himself forward only to come face to face with Andrew. He shook his head, he hadn't expected this. Andy, the man he first slept with in Los Angeles wasn't even a foot away from him standing right next to Paul. In the next moment Sonny turned angry eyes to him.

"How could you?"

"Sonny you don't understand."

In the next instant Sonny turned from him. Soon all he could see was his retreating form as he and Paul made their way down the aisle and out into the sunlight.

Will forced himself to block out that image and think of something else, anything else. But his mind wouldn't obey as it traveled back to that hotel room and the vision of what he and Paul had done. Only this time Sonny was standing in the room watching through pain filled eyes and emotions so raw that he wasn't sure his heart wouldn't literally break from the effect.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes trying his best once again to erase any and all thoughts. His conversations with his family, with Sonny's family, with his friends, with T. He thought about his daughter and how losing Sonny would affect her. She loved him like a father, he loved her like a daughter.

He thought about his life, what he had told T was true. He needed to live, to experience, to be young. He loved his family, Arianna and Sonny were the best things that ever happened to him. He knew he would be taking a chance of losing them if he strayed but he couldn't stop himself.

It should have been easy for him to say no and walk away, so then why did he stay?

He went into their beds as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Never taking into account the loss he would feel by that simple betrayal. What had he been thinking? To this day he wasn't sure he could really answer that question, for himself or anyone else. He supposed that was one of the reasons Sonny stayed away.

He heard a soft cry coming from the nursery and Will welcomed the small reprieve from his thoughts.

Arianna, he would think of Arianna.

* * *

The next afternoon, Paul sat in a booth at the Pub trying his best to concentrate on the sports page currently open in front of him. Trying anything and everything to get his mind off of a certain set of brown eyes he loved so much. The same eyes that were usually so expressive he could read them like a book, now clouded over by a pain he couldn't penetrate.

For the past couple of days he'd watched Sonny from afar as he weaved his way through life. He kept his distance, making sure to keep his promise to Justin to give him some space.

But it wasn't easy.

It was hard, so very hard.

Like a train wreck he sat idly by helplessly watching Sonny fall apart. There wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it. He never felt so useless in his life.

He always prided himself on being logically minded, never letting sentiment and emotion cloud his thinking. Of course that was until Sonny. Will didn't deserve him, he'd seen the way his husband treated him. Like discarded day old meat. Sonny should be worshipped and adored, not made to feel like - nothing.

The bell above the door must have dinged at least a few dozen times since he'd sat down. But it never caught his attention until Sonny walked through it. He looked tired and worn out. Like he hadn't slept in weeks and Paul had to wonder how true that was. Without thinking he stood, blocking Sonny's path to the counter.

"Paul, please."

"Have lunch with me." More a statement then a question.

"I don't…"

"Before you say no, hear me out." He took a minute to get his thoughts in order before continuing. "We're friends now, remember. That's what you said before you left for Arizona."

"Yeah, so…"

"Let me be that friend. One meal, that's all I ask. Then if you want to leave, I won't stop you. We don't even have to talk if you don't want to." He felt like he was trying to coax a child into eating their vegetables and failing.

_I just need to know that you're okay._

"One meal."

_Please say yes._

"Just one."

Relief washed over him when Sonny took the place across from his at the booth. The boys sat in silence until the waitress took their orders and then returned a few minutes later with a full tray. When she left Sonny looked up at Paul waiting for something he couldn't quite grasp. Paul being a man of his word didn't push for anything further.

If Sonny needed silence, than he was going to grant him that.

As the quiet enveloped them he waited for an awkwardness to set in. But none came. Strange as it seemed, their wordless exchange was almost peaceful, comfortable.

After Paul took a rather large bite of his hamburger he looked up noticing a small glint in Sonny's eyes and a half drawn smile edged across his features.

"What?"

"Nothing."

There it was that laughter he loved so much.

"What's so funny?"

"You always were a sloppy eater."

"What does that mean?"

Sonny's expression turned mischievous. "Well as put together as you seem to be, I know the truth."

Paul chuckled. "Is that a fact?" He waited for an answer as he popped a French fry dipped in ketchup into his mouth.

Without thinking Sonny leaned over and swiped his finger across Paul's chin then placed it into his mouth and licked the substance off of it. It was a habit he'd grown accustomed to while they were together and something he hadn't done in years.

It felt natural to them both.

"Thanks." Paul's breath hitched and he welcomed the intensity in Sonny's gaze. A small warmth began to take form at his core and it was all he could do to stay in his seat. He could feel the want and desire, the passion they once shared bubbling up to the surface. "Sonny…"

"Sonny."

They both looked up to see Will Horton standing there. The relaxed happy atmosphere gone and in its place the tense situation they avoided just a few minutes ago. Paul noticed Sonny immediately stiffen up.

Anger slowly set in.

"What do you want Will?" Sonny whispered.

"What are you doing here with him?" Will questioned.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"No, I just mean…"

"What does it look like we're doing Horton."

"Stay out of this. I wasn't talking to you."

"Well I'm talking to you."

"Paul, please." Paul nodded and forced himself to become a bystander.

"Sonny I think we need to talk."

"So talk."

"Alone, in private."

Sonny thanked him for lunch and headed into the other room with Will beside him. Paul sat in silence trying his best not to barge in. After all no matter what happened between them Will and Sonny were married, that trumped everything else, including his heart.

He waved down a waitress and asked her to box up the meal in front of his.

* * *

"I repeat, what do you want Will?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

Will stepped forward a bit hesitantly not sure what kind of reaction he would find. They were in his great grandmother's office and he currently blocked the only entrance/exit into the room. It was obvious Sonny didn't want to have this conversation, but it was also obvious to Will that it was time. For the past few months they had been living separate lives. Doing their best to avoid one another, even going so far as to get his grandmother involved. The only time Sonny saw Ari anymore was when she was with grandma Marlena.

"We can't go on this way. I'm miserable and I know you are too. Sonny I love you, and I'm asking, no I'm begging you to forgive me." Will paused for a minute still unsure of what to say. "I know we can work past this if you would just talk to me. We were always so good at that. Please be honest with me."

"That's an interesting word coming from you."

"Sonny I'm trying…"

"Honesty, do you even know what that word means?" he paused. "You must, you're a writer."

"Okay, I deserve that."

"No you don't." Sonny slumped into a nearby chair looking so deflated and so foreign to him. "I hate who I'm becoming. I am not this person. Bitter, angry all the time. It's not me Will."

"Come back to the apartment."

"Then what," Sonny looked so lost that it tore at his heartstrings. "You're going to fix everything. Is that what you're going to do, how Will?"

"We'll figure that out together."

"Don't you see I don't want to figure anything out with you. I look at you and all I feel is pain, betrayal, anger. I don't trust you anymore and as terrible as that is, what's worse, is that I don't trust myself any longer. I don't trust my thoughts, I don't trust my actions, and I certainly don't trust my heart."

"Don't say that." Will slumped down beside him and attempted to grab his hand.

"I opened myself up to you. I gave myself over too you completely. I gave you my world. Why wasn't that enough?"

"It was. You are enough, you are more than enough."

"Not enough to stay faithful."

"Those were mistakes."

"You broke me. When you betrayed me something deep within me shattered and I don't know how to get that back. I want it back Will. I want that missing part of me back. I need to heal. You need to let me."

"Sonny please come home. We'll talk there."

"Whose home," Sonny asked. "Our apartment hasn't been my home in so long, I'm not sure I have one anymore."

"I love you."

"I want a divorce."

* * *

TBC….


End file.
